My Perfect Romance
by Gaaras-Sex-Kitten
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are sceacret lovers. What happenes when Gaara becomes enraged at the thought of Itachi hurting Sasuke?
1. Prologue

A/N I'm not a very good fanfic writer but I couldn't help but right this it is my first posted story so be nice. Also I am in need af a BETA so if you are interested private message or email me. now on with the story.

There was the faint smell of blood on the air as the red head left the Hokage's tower, where he was staying. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the smoke that rose from the direction of his secret lovers house. With a gasp Gaara took off in a run towards the billowing smoke not knowing what he would find when he arrived.

Sasuke felt tears form in his eyes as he looked up at his flame engulfed home. Itachi had made yet another attempt at his life, this time taking away the last of Sasuke's possessions. He felt his eyes burn with the unshed tears and rubbed his hands over them to keep the tears from falling. He had told Tsunade that it was his fault that the house was aflame. He could tell no one that it had been Itachi, doing so would put there life in danger. Sasuke gasped as he felt himself being pulled away from his burning home. Turning to strike the person who pulled him Sasuke stopped dead when he herd the whispered words.

_"It's only me. Calm down. It's ok"_

Sasuke would know that voice anywhere. It as was his secret sin, his hidden lover, the one person he had let into his cold heart. Gaara. Sasuke felt himself pull to a halt and looked around to in the hopes of figuring out where he was. They were between two building and they were alone.

"What happened Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke was silent. He wanted to answer his lover but couldn't bring himself to lie to the one person he loved. Averting his eyes Sasuke sighed but said nothing.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me, everyone has secrets. But what are you going to do? Your home is gone." Gaara said.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know Gaara, what am I going to do?" With that Sasuke broke down in tears.

Gaara pulled his lover into a hug and whispered, _"It's ok, everything is going to work out fine."_

After a few more moments of crying Sasuke pulled himself together. Slowing his breathing Sasuke thought of something. "Gaara what are you doing in Konoha?"

"Hokage Tsunade summoned me to discuss the trade routes for our villages."

"Oh that's right you're the Kazekage. I forgot." Sasuke scratched his head sheepishly, but flinched away when he felt a wet substance there. Upon seeing Sasuke's flinch Gaara spun him around to inspect the wound he knew was there. Sasuke's blue-black hair was coved in the crimson substance of blood. Gently pushing Sasuke's hair around Gaara found the source of the blood. On the back of Sasuke's head was a huge cut that appeared to have been made by a kunai.

"Sasuke where did you get this?" Gaara asked gently poking Sasuke's wound.

Sasuke sighed but kept quiet. He couldn't tell this lover that it was his older brothers gift to him, to go along with the fire. Gaara noted Sasuke's silence and quickly changed the subject. "We have to get this cleaned and bandaged before it gets infected." With that Gaara scooped Sasuke into his arms and they disappeared in a spiral of sand.

_A/N so there it is please R&R bye bye _

_Kitten out_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N ok so im sorry it took me so long to update but that was because I just had my end of the year grade nine exams, and I don't have the internet on my home computer anymore. I'm so sorry but here is the story._

Sasuke fought to surpress a moan as Gaara bandaged his head. (A/N bet you thought it was something else. Shame on your dirty minds, thats not till later. lol) Even though he was Kazekage he was not very good at healing without causing pain. As Gaara's hands pulled away from his head Sasuke felt himself groan at the loss of his lovers touch.

"Sasuke, stop doing that." Gaara said breathly.

"Stop what?"

"If you don't stop making those sounds I'm going to..." Gaara was cut off by Sasuke's soft lips on his own. Sasuke's lips were only on his for a moment before there was a knock at the door. Gaara let out a sigh into Sasuke's lips before pulling away.

"Ya, what do you want?"

"The Hokage wishes to speak to you emediatly."

With a sigh Gaara got up, straitened his clothes and kissed Sasuke on the cheak. "Wait for me I'll only be a little while." with that said the red head dissapeared into a cloud of sand.

Tsunde was startled awake as Gaara apeared in her office. Sitting up strait she tried to look as if she had been working this whole time but little did she know the information she had been writing before her "short" nap was plastered across her face.

Gaara gave a small bow from the neck and said "Hokage-sama you summoned me?"

"Yes Gaara I did. Earlyer today one of are shinobe's house was set on fire. We were not able to catch the colperate and now face the problem of him or her coming back. Now I know this is a lot to ask of you but would you be able to take a young man from this village and leave tomorow morning for your homeand house him for... well untill we figure out who set the fire to his house and why?" Tsunde asked leaning forward towards Gaara.

Gaara held back a smile. He knew Tsunde was talking about Sasuke and Gaara would be more than happy for an excuse to take his lover with him, but Tsunde had not yet told Gaara who's house had been set on fire. Gaara had to ask to see the ninja's information before alowing this "unknown" ninja into his village.

"Hokage-sama I..."

"Call me Tsunde please Gaara I have told you that." The Hokage interupted.

"T..Tsunde I would like to see the information on this nin befor I alow him to come and stay within my village." Gaara ­­­asked.

"Oh of course Gaara." With that Tsunde handed Gaara a scrole. Gaara looked over the scrole of information he already knew about his lover. One thing on the scrool caught his eyes though and made his heart learch in pain, he made a mental note to ask Sasuke about it later. Roling up the scrole Gaara handed it back to Tsunde with a nod.

"I will be glad to alow the Uchiha into my home untill you find the person who made an atempt at his life. I will inform him we will leave in the morning. If that is all, good day Hokage-sama." Gaara then disapeared in a spiral of sand. Tsunde blinked afew times befor shaking her head. She could have sworn she had just scean the young Kazekage smile.

Sasuke's mind was spinning. His lover was in town, but for how long. His brother was in town, but for how long. It was often that his brother visited him as of late. Today he had throughn a fit about Sasuke not letting _him_ into _his_ home. As a result he set the youngers house on fire. Itachi was the best nin of his age so it was no surprise to Sasuke that he was able to sneek into the village unditected, even by the ANBU. He hed been visiting Sasuke once a week, for a few weeks every few months, for the last year or so. Every time Sasuke would reject him and then Itachi would ether leave or force his way into Sasuke's home and...

Sasuke's thoughts were cut off by the faint smell of sand. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he felt his lover sit down on the bed beside him. Gaara took ahold of Sasuke's hand and tried to find the words to tell him the news. Sasuke looked over at his lover and was surprised to see him smiling.

"Sasuke the Hokage has asked that I return to my home first thing tomorow morning." Gaara said knowing that the smile on his face was confusing his raven to all high hell.

"Oh i see well I gess I'll go ask Naruto if I can stay with him for a few days."

"You missunderstand me, The Hokage has asked that I take you with me to... protect you." As soon as the words left Gaara's mouth Sasuke's lips were on his. Pulling Sasuke into his lap Gaara moned as there erections brushed against each other. knowing that if this kept up much longer they would never get around to sleep that night, and Gaara still had questions to ask his raven.

Pulling away Gaara placed Sasuke on the bed next to him and sighed.

"What?" Sasuke asked a pout on his face. Sasuke knew Gaara only ever stopped this if there was something important on his mind.

"Sasuke, when the Hokage asked me to take you in I asked to look at your file and I want to know soomething. You have to promice to tell me the truth, ok?" Gaara asked trying not to let any emothion show on his face.

"Um...okay." Sasuke said getting nervace. _What is in my file that's made him like this? _

"Sasuke, is Itachi still raping you?"

_Cliff hanger hahahahaahahahaha. Anyways review please._

_Kitten out_

­


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm so very very very very very sorry for not updating in like forever but I had a lot of personal issues to sort out and I'm not even done sorting them out but I knew I had to update soon or everyone would hate me. So hear it is Chapter 2 of My "Perfect" Romance. _

The question echoed in Sasuke's head over and over again. _Is Itachi still raping you? _What was he going to say. He couldn't tell Gaara the truth. The Kazekage would never want him if he knew the truth. Sasuke put on the mask he knew only too well. Turning to his lover Sasuke shock his head.

"Oh god no Gaara. That ended so long ago. Oh god that stopped when he ki..." Sasuke stopped looking away from Gaara. He knew he was laying it on thick but this was the only way to stop the sand nin from finding out about Itachi.

"Sorry Sasuke I just had to know." _Because if he was I would have to hunt him down and kill him with my bare hands._

Gaara went to pull Sasuke into his arms but was stopped when the raven made a few hand seals and disappeared. Gaara let his hands fall to his sides and lowered his head. A single tear fell from his eye as soon as he knew he was truly alone again.

The raven haired nin jumped through the trees in pursuit of his _prize_. His red eyes scanned his surroundings as he came to a quick stop. The object of his desires has stopped and was now looking around to make sure he was all alone, little did he know the worst person imaginable was there watching his every move. Itachi caught himself from sighing as his younger brother removed his shirt and began to train. _Most likely to take his mind off things_, Itachi noted.

Withing minutes Itachi found himself painfully hard from watching his brother run and jump and pant and sweat. Not being able to stop himself Itachi soon found his hand slipping into his pants. Grabbing his length the S-class nin began to stroke himself. Moaning silently Itachi's thoughts wandered back to when him and his brother were younger, back to the first time Itachi took Sasuke to his bed.

_It was late and Itachi was board. His parents wouldn't be back until morning and he couldn't go anywhere because he had to watch his brother. There was nothing on tv and Itachi had already read every book in the house. _

_"Niiiii-san?" the young Uchiha whined to his brother._

_"What is it now Sasuke?" Itachi asked._

_"I'm board!!! Lets play a game." Sasuke replied bitting his bottom lip._

_'Oh god he looks so helpless like that.' Itachi thought feeling himself growing hard from the look his brother was giving him. "Ok Sasuke well play a game, but I get to choose. Deal?" _

_Sasuke replied with the nod of his head. Before he knew what was going on the younger raven found himself being dragged to his brothers room. As soon as they were in the room Itachi closed the door._

_"Niiiii-san what are you doing?" The younger asked in a whine. Itachi had turned and was undoing Sasuke's pants and slipping them off. _

_"You said we could play anything I wanted. Now take off your underwear and lie down on your stomach." Itachi said indicating his bed._

_The younger nodded and got to work doing as his brother had asked. As soon as Sasuke was lying down on his brothers bed he heard Itachi sigh and then moments later he felt something hard press up against his ass. _

_"Niiiii-saaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" The younger tried to say but was stopped as Itachi forced his way into his body not making it easier the boy in any way. "Stooop. I ahhhhhh don't want to ahhhh play anymore." Sasuke cried but was ignored. After about five minutes the pain became so bad that he lost contousness. After a short while the young raven found himself being forced awake. _

_"Wake up you little fuck were not done hear." Itachi all but yelled in the young boys ear. Sasuke found himself forced onto his knees on the floor in front of his brother. Sasuke whimpered as Itachi yanked his head back by the hair to get sasuke to look at him._

_"Stop your fucking crying you little bitch. Act lick a man. I'm so fucking ashamed to call you my little brother." Itachi sneered as he spit in the young raven's face. "Now my little brother suck on it." With that said Itachi forced his brother's fac towards his once again hard member._

Itachi's thoughts were cut off by his brother getting ready to leave the training grounds. Now Itachi couldn't let that happen so he jumped from his tree silently and approached his little brother from behind.

Gaara ran down the streets of Konoha in an almost desperate search for his raven. His eyes swept from one side of the street to the other in a frantic search for Sasuke. A group of ANBU had just reported that Kisami had been spotted just outside Konoha and where Kisami was Itachi wasn't that far behind. Gaara knew that Sasuke had lied to him. Never before had the raven pushed him away like that. Never had Gaara felt so much pain pushing down on his heart until he realized that Sasuke was pushing him away to protect him. This knowledge lifted a great weight off of Gaara's heart.

Gaara sent out trails of sand to search for Sasuke and soon picked up on Sasuke's trail. Gaara soon found himself deep in the training grounds, in the place where the trees were thick and dense. With a last burst of speed Gaara entered a small clearing his eyes frantic, but the sight that lay before him made his eyes turn a deep shade of yellow. There before him was...

_There you go the next chap. bet you can't guess what Gaara saw. Can you? Ya I know that it's not that hard to guess so what ever._

_Ok I need 15 reviews to update and they gotta be more than one word. KK?_

_Kitten out_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so this is my new Chapter YAHOO!!!!!! Ok so a few things to say about it:_

_1. I'm so sorry for the long wait, high school is... so troublesome!_

_2. Gaara is able t sleep in my story so...HA_

_3. Shukaku sounds like a woman in my fic so it is a woman in my fic. (It helps the plot.)_

_4. LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_5. (Finally lol) I AM SO SORRY FOR GAARA ANS SASUKE'S OOC-NESS._

_NEways on with the fanfiction._

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...(curls up in the corner and cries quietly alone hugging a Gaara plushy)_

_Gaara slipped from the room his sister had assigned to him. First the hokage had summoned him to Konoha to work through a merder of a leaf nin on sand soil, secondly they had to leave immediately and he had not been able to train at all in the last week, and third, well he was just board. So he was going to the training grounds in the hopes of finding something to do, and find **something **to do he did. _

_Gaara reached the training grounds of Konoha only to be stopped by the one thing that had occupied his thoughts since the Chunnin exams. That raven haired angle that he had craved for what felt like forever._

_Gaara took a step closser so he could get a better look at the boy, Sasuke was his name. In his daze he did not see the small tree branch at his feet and soon found a kunai flying in his direction at the small snapping sound. Without a thought from him the sand that was his keeper, his guardian, came to his aid and moved between its master and the oncoming danger in a never ending need to protect Gaara._

_"Who's there?" The deep, cold voice belonging to Sasuke Uchiha called out. Gaara could feel goose bumps rise to cover the surface of his flesh at the sound of Sasuke's words. Willing his sand to return to its resting place, the gourd on his back, he stepped forward from his resting place behind a large tree trunk._

_"Hello Sasuke." Gaara said a smile beginning to form at the corners of his mouth._

_"Oh, Kazekage-sama I'm sorry. I did not realize it was you, though I should have." The raven replied, inclining his head in a suddle bow of respect._

_**'Take him' **Shukaku rang out through Gaara's thoughts as his eyes sweped over Sasuke's tense body._

_'No.'_

_**'Why not?'**_

_'Because I can't.'_

_**'Why is that.'?**_

_'He does not want me.'_

_**'How do you know that?'**_

_'I just do.'_

_**'That is it if you will not do it yourself then I will just have to do it for you.'**_

_Gaara attempted to fight as Shukaku took control of his body and began to move it forward towards Sasuke. All his senses remained but he had no control over what his body was doing. He could not stop his feet from moving, he could not move his gaze from the raven god, he could not even move his lips and tongue to form the words that would warn his raven to run._

_Wait, his raven, where had that come from. Sasuke was no his, even if he wished it was so, wanted Sasuke to be his, needed Sasuke to be his with all his heart. His heart, he rarely knew what it wanted to tell him but this time, like with Yashamaru, Gaara knew, knew what his heart wanted him to know, it wanted him to know that he was in love with Sasuke. _

_"Kazekage-sama what are you doing?" _

_Gaara, or more accurately Shukaku, had reached Sasuke and had brought a hand up the rest on the raven's cheek. The pale skin was surprisingly soft and slick with sweat from his training. Gaara felt a tremor of joy coarse through his body at the contact and knew it was he, not Shukaku, that felt this._

_"Sasuke I need to know something and I also want you though know something that to me is of great importance." Gaara heard his voice leave his lips though the words were Shukaku's not his own. _

_"What is..." Sasuke was cut short by Gaara's soft lips brushing his own in a soft, chased kiss. Sasuke took a surprised step back as soon as Gaara's lips left his._

_"Sasuke don't speak just listen please. I think I'm in love with you, no that's not right, I know I'm in love with you. I have been since the Chunnin exams and I cant just stand by and watch you and wish I knew if what I am feeling is something you could or do feel as well. Please Sasuke I don't care if you don't care for me in the same way I just need to know the truth about how you do feel. If you love me the way I love you." Shukaku asked in Gaara's voice though a small blush covered Gaara's cheeks and Gaara knew it was his not Shukaku's._

_Sasuke was shocked to say the least. How was it that the Kazekage had found him just as he was in the middle of training in the hopes of getting his thoughts off the exact red head who had just kissed him and was now telling him the one thing he had always wanted to tell the other boy himself. _

_Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak the red head started to turn away. How long had he been lost in thought? Had the red head mistaken his silence as rejection? In one last desperate attempt to keep the red head with him Sasuke reached out and grabbed the boys arm turning him to yet again face the raven._

_During the raven boys silence Shukaku had returned Gaara to control over his body. Gaara wanted to run but needed to know what the raven was going to say to his, or better Shukaku's, question. After a few more minutes of silence from the other Gaara felt tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. That was it he was tired of waiting, it was obvious that Sasuke didn't want him and he would not give the boy the satisfaction of seeing him cry about it so Gaara turned away from Sasuke and began to walk away only to feel a hand on his arm stopping him and turning him back to face the raven just as the tears fell from Gaara's eyes. _

_Sasuke's heart almost broke as he looked down into Gaara's tear filled eyes. He had hurt the boy with his silence and he was going to make up for it._

"_Wha…" Gaara started to say, but a warm mouth covered his own. Gaara dimly registered that it was Sasuke who was kissing him, but that only made him want to respond more._

_Sasuke's somewhat chapped lips covered Gaara's smooth ones in a moment of pure bliss before pulling back. Gaara reached forward and pulled the raven back, wrapping his other arm around Sasuke's shoulders before his mouth crashed back onto the raven's. Gaara's arms instantly went to Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer as his lips moved against the raven haired boys. Sasuke's fingers were burying themselves in Gaara's silky hair, and he unconsciously moaned as Gaara's tongue traced his lips. Gaara's tongue immediately took its chance and pushed into Sasuke's open mouth. Sasuke's world turned on its axis._

_Gaara's tongue was in his mouth. The sweet taste that could only be Gaara invaded Sasuke's mouth and the raven barely registered that it was the taste of Gaara. Sasuke groaned and his tongue came to meet Gaara's. Tongues and teeth clashed as both boys fought for dominance. Gaara's tongue coerced Sasuke's into his mouth and the red head began to suck on Sasuke's tongue. _

_Gaara's hands began to move. His fingers racing across Sasuke's hips. Pulling at the top Sasuke wore, Gaara managed to get his hands underneath the black material. Sasuke pulled back and moaned loudly. _

_Gaara's hands pushed up under Sasuke's shirt, tracing every bit of flesh they came in contact with. Reaching Sasuke's nipples, the hands barely ghosted over the pebbled flesh before clawing at firm shoulders. Gaara's fingernails dug into skin and clawed down Sasuke's back, not breaking the skin. All the while Gaara's mouth was making a beautiful mark on the ivory neck of Sasuke._

_Gaara smiled as his hand traveled lower, down towards Sasuke's tight shorts as he slipped his hand in, seeking the raven's cock. Sasuke blushed a little bit as Gaara's hand came closer. Gaara touched his cock lightly, just ghosting over it. Sasuke groaned as he pushed his hips towards Gaara, trying to get closer to the hand, but was roughly pushed away by Gaara._

_"G-Gaara... please... stop teasing me."_

_"Heh... fine you party pooper." Gaara said as he gently squeezed Sasuke's cock, making his own twitch, wanting to be touched. He pumped Sasuke's cock lightly and smirked as he watch the raven squirm for more. "Do you like this Sasuke?"_

_"AH... yes Gaara. Please... more..."_

_"Not hear Sasuke." Gaara said as his sand enveloped them and they soon found themselves in Sasuke's house, within the raven's bedroom. Their close were quickly abandoned in the heat of their passion and Gaara soon had Sasuke pinned on top of the raven's bed._

_"Please... more..." Sasuke moaned._

_Gaara smiled as he lower his head down towards Sasuke's aching need. Gaara's tongue flickered from his mouth as he trailed up Sasuke's cock, to the tip, lapping up the precum. "Unh... Gaara... please. More... please..." Sasuke whined as he tried to push his hips up, only to have them be pushed back down by Gaara._

Gaara happily obliged as he took the tip into his mouth slowly, sucking on it before bobbing his head up and down on the hard length. "AHH... Gaara... I'm gonna... unh..." Sasuke moaned loudly as he came into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara swallowed all of it, not letting even a drop of Sasuke escape. "You taste really good Sasuke." He whispered, lowing his lips onto Sasuke's.

_Sasuke tasted himself on Gaara's lips as he lapped up the remaining juices._

_"Please... I want..."_

"Tell me what you want my raven..."

_Sasuke touched Gaara's erection gently, smiling as it twitched slightly. "Gaara... I want you in me. Please..."_

_Gaara smirked as he picked Sasuke up by the ass, spreading the soft cheeks. "I have to prep you first... or this is going to hurt."_

"No... no prep. Just do it. I don't care how much it hurts... just fuck me Gaara. Fuck me."

"Okay Sasuke... tell me if this hurts you..." He said as he pushed the tip into Sasuke, still holding him up with his hands. "Sasuke... are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... keep on going."

Gaara groaned as the tightness overwhelmed his cock. "Sasuke... I wanna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning... but... but I don't want to hurt you. For the first time I don't want to cause someone pain."

_"You won't hurt me. Please just do it. We both want it Gaara. Long, hard, and fast. Make me cum... make me scream."_

Gaara couldn't take it anymore as he swiftly pushed himself into Sasuke and pounded away furiously with Sasuke bouncing up and down on his cock, screaming for more. "Sasuke... cum for me please. Scream for me..."

"Gaara!" Sasuke screamed as he came covering his and Gaara's chests.

"Ugh... Sasuke..." Gaara moaned as he came into Sasuke. They rolled over on the bed, Gaara still buried deep into Sasuke.

"Don't leave yet... it feels good to have you in me." Sasuke pleaded.

Gaara nodded as he rested his head on Sasuke. Sasuke fell asleep quickly as he leaned his head on Gaara. Gaara pulled out of Sasuke quickly and rolled over next to him. "Good night love... I think... I hope that this lasts forever." He whispered as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

_This wasn't the last time that Gaara met with Sasuke. They soon found themselves in a very secret, very intense relationship. They both knew that they had to keep there relationship a secret Gaara because he was the Kazekage and Sasuke because of reasons that he would not reveal to Gaara. _

_So they continued to meat every time Gaara was in Konoha or Sasuke in Suna. If their time apart became to long they would both travel to about halfway between Konoha and Suna just to be together. They both needed each other and though it was hard they both kept their relationship a secret from everyone but each other. _

Gaara's thoughts slipped from the world of memory back to the world of reality. Gaara fell to his knees at the sight that lay before him. His eyes a deep shade of yellow. There before him was something he didn't understand, something that caused Shukaku to raise in him and make his blood run cold.

_Kitten- YAHOO new chapter... NOOOOOOOO that fucking cliffhanger again. Please don't kill me I gave you all a lemon. Now everyone will give me a review right, Right, RIGHT?_

_Ok so I'm working on a Kakashi/Iruka one shot and a new chapter fanfiction that is going to be Gaara/Neji and I want to know what people think so I'm going to post a sneak peak hear so please tell me what you think._

KAKASHI/IRUKA 1-ShotName yet to be determined.

He was leaving. He didn't care what Tsunade had said he had only gone to see her in the hopes of getting permission but that didn't matter anymore. It had stopped mattering a week ago when the copy nin didn't return. Slipping a few more kunni into his pouch Iruka slipped out of his home and moved silently through Konoha untill he was at it's South Gate. With a soft sigh the dolphin slipped out of Konoha for what could be his last time.

Shizune through open the door to Tsunade's office in what seemed to be a frantic worry, though that was wrong. Shizune was far from worried, no, she was excited for she had good news. Moving quickly over to the Hokage's desk she slapped her hand down on the hard wood surface, causing a sleeping blond to be awoken.

"Tsunade wake up they need you at the hospital. They found Iruka, the ANBU found him." Shizunu all but yelled, but her words served there purpose for Tsunade shot out of her seat and pulled her assistant into her chest in a very awkward bear hug. After a minute Tsunade let Shizunu go and looked down at her.

"Go to the hospital and tell them that I will be there very shortly. I have a few things I need to get." At those words Shizunu gave a small bow and exited the room at a brisk walk.

_God Iruka where have you been this last year? Why did you leave? If you only knew what you leaving did to some people. Naruto stopped taking on missions since you left, something about not being able to be Hokage without Iruka-sensei. Sakura hasn't been able to keep her mind on her studies at all, zoning out at the worst times for thoughts of you. You left two days before your anniversary with Kakashi, it would have been one year, but instead you left to find Kakashi even though I told you not to. You know Kakashi came back two days after you left, saying something about being sorry for being late. He said he had to stop and get you a gift. How could I tell him you were gone? Gone to look for him? How you leaving affected Kakashi, well let's just say he's not himself. _

_TBC_

GAARA/NEJI Chapter FanfictionName yet to be determined

Music pulsed from inside the rugged looking building. A crooked sign hung above the door, it read 'Shinigami', a Japanese word meaning death god. Outside the old wood door stud a red head.

This was where he belonged, where he felt safe, where he was wanted. Pushing a strand of blood red hair from his eyes he crept forward, excitement building in the pit of his stomach. Placing a gentle hand on the door he pushed it open, the hinges squealing with the effort. The red head was with a wave of hot air, in comparison to the cool evening, and the slight smell of sweat. That wasn't the only smell though, no, that smell was mixed with the smell of something sweeter, something more exotic. He moved forward down the dimly lit hallway. The floor was dirty and the walls were covered with tags of the gangs in the area. This didn't bother him though for he would be safe soon. At the end of the hall the boy was met with another door and more music. He took hold of the doornobe and turned, pulling the door forward.

The sight before the boy was one that to most people was of nightmares. The red head was in a dark room with walls that were painted black and chains hanging from various places around the room, some in use some not. Over the blaring music screams could now be heard, some in pleasure and some in pain, though in this place the difference was not noticeable.

As the boy walked through the room he got many looks from everyone he passed. This was not his first time hear and everyone in the room knew it. Everyone in the room wanted to be with him, hear is was the most desired thing around. The red head moved to where a small brunette stood chained to the wall, his partner licking at the long gashes on his lovers back that, he himself, had put there only moments before.

The sweet smell from before entered the red head's senses as he came closer to the pair. _Blood_, the sweet smell of _blood_. This boy was not the only place the smell of blood was coming from, no, all around the room there was blood, from the pair on the ground thrusting feverishly, one ripping the others shoulder open with their teeth, to the pair sitting quietly on the couch running blades over each others skin, always coming closer to parts that were most dangerous.

TBC

_Kitten- There you have it please tell me what you think and I'll get those done and post them also, but only if people tell me that they like them._

_Kitten Out_


End file.
